Alerte Cayer est de retour !
by JulYo
Summary: Le nouveau prof est désormais de retour... Essayer de contrer son apparence ou bien assumer ses boutons ! Hermione amoureuse ? Ron homosexuel ? Pour ce qui est de Cayer... vous verrez !


Alerte Cayer est de retour !!!  
  
Le nouveau prof est désormais de retour... Essayer de contrer son apparence ou bien assumer ses boutons ??! Hermione amoureuse ? Ron homosexuel ? Pour ce qui est de Cayer... vous verrez !!!  
  
C'était un grand jour car aujourd'hui, à la gare, se trouvait des centaines de débutants, intermédiaires puis ceux qui faisait leur 3-4-5ième années. Tous étaient excités de leur rentré à Poudlard. Dans une petite cabine du Poudlard Express, se trouvait Harry qui n'avait pas changer depuis, Ron qui lui, a changer son orientation sexuelle ainsi que Hermione qui s'est transformé en une belle jeune femme, au caractère du moins... malin ! Mais ceux-ci étaient bien tranquille... jusqu'à l'arrivé de ce fameux ennemi qu'est Draco Malfoie. Ce qui les surpris, c'est que celui-ci était seul, sans confrère. La solitude lui parut soudain à ses yeux quand il vit la gang de Grifondor. Puis, Draco prit ses distances et s'assit non loin de ceux-ci. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui... cette mélancolie...  
  
Arrivés à Poudlard, Harry remarqua que Draco était non seulement abandonné mais il n'avait pas de valise. Draco se dirigea soudain vers Hermione, au pas de course et commença à pleuré ! --- Mais c'est quoi ton problème de venir pleurniché dans mes bras ? Tu fais partis des Serpentards et non des Grifondors. Alors va donc les rejoindre !! répondit Hermione, frustrée.  
  
Draco regarda Hermione dans les yeux... Il faisait pitié et Hermione en était consciente. Elle était désemparée de le voir dans un état pareille. Hermione lui adressa la parole encore une fois et changea de ton : --- Draco, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Normalement, tu nous aurais lancé des injures par la tête tandis que là, tu veux te faire consoler ! --- C'est... c'est que... c'est mon... père ( un long moment de silence puis il reprit ) : ... mon père... est ...mort... et je ne sais... comment cela... est arrivé... Ma tante m'a envoyé ici puisqu'elle ne pouvait me gardé plus longtemps, je voulais avoir encore deux mois de vacances mais... elle ne voulait plus de moi ! répondit Draco.  
  
Harry commençait à s'agiter, à s'énerver mais Ron fut touché par ces paroles. Cependant, cela ne changeait pas leur relation pour autant. --- Va donc pleurniché ailleurs au lieu de nous faire la scène ! répondit Harry. Mais Hermione, elle, voulait en savoir davantage, alors elle lui demanda : --- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rejoindre les serpentards? Draco ne répondit point et s'enfuit à toute vitesse... Au fond, il riait... Puis il lâcha : --- Bon début d'année ! AH!AH!AH!AH!AH! riait Draco content de sa petite blague. L'année commençait très bien pour les griffondors! La compagnie de leur très cher ennemie commençait déjà à les fatiguer! Ils finirent tous par rentré au château. Ils se préparèrent pour la rencontre professeurs – élèves qui ne tardait point de débuter. ...Mais Harry, lui, ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait...  
  
Tous étaient arrivé en grand nombre à la cérémonie malgré l'absence des professeurs. Dumbledore apparu soudain et dit : bienvenue à la 1000000ième rencontre professeur—élève ! En ce jour très important, nous avons décidé de faire la présentation des professeurs, qui vont apparaître sous une autre forme. Nous allons débuter par le professeur Rogue sous sa forme représentative qu'est le serpent. Rogue apparu puis reprit le corps qu'il avant auparavant. Tous applaudirent. Les professeurs se présenta tous sous une forme différente puis vient le tour du nouveau professeur. Dumbledore dit : --- Et voici le nouveau professeur assigné pour le rangement de Book par ordinateurs magiques, Gabriel Cayier !!!!! ( je ne me souviens plus comment ca s'écris mais bon ! ) Soudain, un monstre apparût ; il était grand, mince, très laid, à moitié gelée, grosse bedaine, mongol, boutonneux, boutonneux, boutonneux, boutonneux, boutonneux... et tout le monde fit un saut en le voyant arriver ! Puis quand vint le temps de reprendre son corps d'avant, il n'y eu aucun changement : il était grand, mince, très laid, à moitié gelé, grosse bedaine, mongol, boutonneux, boutonneux, boutonneux, boutonneux, boutonneux... et tout le monde fit un saut en le voyant ! Il se nomma puis les autres se demandèrent donc quelle était sa transformation ? Puis il répondit : --- Mais.... Mais.... Mais je ....je ne croyais pas qu'il fallait se...se..se déguiser... et puis c'est quoi l'affaire de transformation ; je n'y comprend rien... ( pauvre CON ! Cela voulait donc dire qu'il ne savait rien au sujet de la magie !!!!!) Puis, Dumbledore reprit la parole : --- Ôte ton déguisement afin d'arrêter les questionnements des élèves !!! --- Mais... je n'ai aucun déguisement ; c'est moi Gabriel Cayer !! (Oups !! ) Je vous dit que je n'était pas au courant pour le bal masqué ( BAL MASQUÉ !!!! Tu parle d'un mongol ! ) et je veux bien m'en excuser !! Euh, si vous me l'accorder bien... Dumbledore dit : --- Et bien .... En passant, ce n'est pas un bal masqué puis deuxièmement, il n'y a aucunes excuses à faire. Tu ne pouvait pas le savoir et puis.... euh... ARGG!! Dégeulasse ce gosse!!! ( enfin un qui s'exprime et qui n'est pas gêner d'avouer que Cayer est un gros laite !!!!!! ) Donc, passons à un autre sujet ... Enfin le repas était servi et les jeunes mangèrent à leur faim malgré l'incident qui venait de se passer... Pour ce qui est de Cayer, il était vraiment embarrassé !!  
  
Les journées passèrent puis vint le cours de M. Cayer (M. pour monstre bien- sûr !! ) dont ont attendait avec impatience. Tous étaient installés, près à commencer leur leçon quand soudin arriva le monstre. Pour la seonde fois, il fit sursauter la classe au grand complet. Hermione, la plus caler de tous, l'admire et dit que se charme se cache dans ses paroles souvent « ventatrices » ( excuser l'expression mais il ne fallait surtout pas la manquer!)...Contrairement à la pensée de Ron et de Harry, qui eux lui trouvait autant de défauts qu'il pouvait avoir de boutons dans sa figure !  
  
Il dit : Je m'appelle Gabriel Cayer pour ceux ne le save pas... On me surnomme régulièrement « boîtier d'ordinateur à 2 pattes » mais je préfère « Gab » ou « poireau à 5 pattes »... AH!AH!... Je blaguais... Il faut bien introduire de petites jokes à travers ce monde de dégénérés à 4 pattes !!! Donc, pour débuter le cours, je vous demanderais d'écrire la signification ou définition d'un ordinateur magique, selon vous. Je vous distribue un feuille à cet instant. Il pasa les papiers puis attendit quelques minutes, le temps qu'ils puisse terminer le travail demandé. Après un moment... --- Alors, je vais lire deux définitions que vous avez écrites. Donc, monsieur Ron, apportez-moi votre copie ! dit Cayer Puis, il commença à la lire avec attention... --- D'après moé, un ordinateur magique, cé un machin à 3 pattes (imprimante, boîtier, écran. ) que l'on ouvre, que l'on ferme, que l'on prend par la poignée du dessus pour ensuite le garocher par la fenêtre, sur le tas de roches............... ( principalement les Macs) Le prof s'arrêta de lire puis : --- Triple imbécile!!! Moi je pense que tu devrais plutôt prendre tes 2 pattes pis t'garocher en bas de la fenêtre !! Ca ce peut tu !?!! Pauvre ignorant !! ... Alors, y a-t-il quelqu'un qui pourrait me donner une copie du moins lisible, cohérente et faîte avec jugement ???!!  
  
Aussitôt, Hermione agita sa main d'un mouvement rapide puis se leva d'un bond pour ensuit faire face aux élèves. Elle commença à lire sa définition : --- C'est un outil automatique de traitement de l'information, obéissant à des programmes formés par des suites d'opérations arithmétique... ( et patati et patata ...! ) dont sa fonction première est de faire un classement magique de nos cahiers de potions. Cayer pris la parole : --- Et bien ... Tu parle!! Et c'était pourtant bien simple !!! Et si vous saviez toutes les définitions que j'ai apprises tout au long de ma triste et tendre ( !?!!! ) enfance... ajouta Cayer avec un ton non-rassurant.  
  
Le cours finit puis il était temps pour la gang de Griffondors de prendre de l'air et de se rafraîchir les idées !  
  
Donc, a plus tard pour la suite !! Pour les review, n'ésiter surtout pas !!! Réponses assurer sur la prochaine fic ! 


End file.
